fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Let Your Hare Down
"Let Your Hare Down" is the 13th episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends season 5. Plot Mr. Herriman's uptight agenda for strict scheduling starts to become a nuisance to the Foster's residence, from showering, to eating, to even adopting friends (he nearly allowed Bloo to be adopted due to Mac running a few minutes late). Eventually, Herriman's strict schedule becomes so much of a hassle that the gang decides that Herriman needs to calm down and have fun. The gang decides to approach Bloo, asking him to help them in having Herriman loosen up. Bloo however, in his stuck-up demeanor, refuses to help due to a lack of compensation. However just as Bloo finally learns how to play Paddleball to his delight properly, his fun is cut short by Herriman, who takes away his paddleball. Enraged that his moment has been ruined, Bloo agrees to make Herriman loosen up. The next day, Bloo kidnaps Mr. Herriman and takes him to multiple fun places for Herriman to have fun with him. The likes of which include: *An Amusement Park *TP-ing *Various outside recreational activities *Go-Karting *Bungie Jumping *Bull-Riding *Going to a Concert *Chimney sweeping *Joining the Circus *Forming a Mariachi Band All the while, Mr. Herriman's participation is very minimal and thus acts stubborn in joining in with Bloo's fun. Suddenly while arguing with Mr. Herriman, Bloo gets attacked by a pack of angry chickens. Finally, at the sight of Bloo being humiliated, and after various failures, Mr. Herriman finally snaps and strips down, shedding his strict lifestyle for that of a hippie. Mr. Herriman redubs himself as "Harry." When Bloo and Harry return, everyone at Foster's is joyous of Mr. Herriman's personality change. However, after three weeks pass, conditions at the home quickly deteriorate. Families move in, and the house becomes messier. To make matters worse, Harry's new lack of responsibility makes him not take the situation seriously either. Conditions at Foster's continue to get worse and worse, heat, electricity, and water get cut off, messes pile up, and friends get lazier. Realizing it's no use trying to make Harry listen to reason, the gang decides to try something new to snap him out of his lazy lifestyle: rolling with it. When a tax collector arrives to collect money for Herriman's bills, Harry becomes frantic to try and set everything right, but the residence becomes so lazy that nothing works for him. When he tries to put out a fire caused by the friends, the gang (and the tax collector) argue with Harry to listen to them, which causes Harry to become stressed out. Despite Bloo's yearning to Harry not to listen, Harry snaps and returns to his former self as Mr. Herriman. Setting things back to normal, Herriman orders Frankie to clean up the kitchen, Wilt to apologize, Eduardo to cry, Coco to lay an egg (in Coco's language), Mac to get a haircut, the fire to go out, the tax collector to leave after giving him a check, and Bloo to stop calling him "Harry" and to put some clothes on, much to Bloo's misfortune. Trivia *This is the first and only episode where Bloo makes the paddle hit the ball when playing with a paddleball. *When Mr. Herriman becomes "Harry," he wears a hat similar to Dr. Seuss' The Cat In The Hat, much like Blooregard did in "Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree." *This is the only episode of Season 5 to air in 2008. *For the first time, the series moved outside its' geographical location and did a scene in Mexico. Note: This is not entirely true since the episode "Foster's Goes to Europe" featured an end credits sequence set in Europe. *Coco sings "If You Knew Suzie" in the shower. *This episode reveals that Herriman did not hold to his word at the end of "Setting a President" where he tells Frankie "having his job back was the nicest thing anyone did for him" as this episode has him repeating the cycle of disliking her and he refers to her as "The Help." *This is the 2nd time in the series in which Bloo was nearly adopted due to Mac running late. The first time was in "Bye Bye Nerdy". *This is the second time since "Setting a President" where everyone at Foster's is sick of Mr. Herriman's rules and want something to be done about it. *This is the first episode where Mr. Herriman smiles. *Mr. Herriman has trouble trying to imitate Coco's speech in "My So Called Wife", but in this episode, he is shown to do it perfectly. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes hated by majority